Day's gone bye
by GaMzEeLuVeR
Summary: Nico di Angelo hasn't been to camp since the end of the giant war. Now an outcast. He's become even more bitterer and more hateful since. But now Hades has found out that Poseidon has a daughter. Nico doesn't know why but he's drawn to this girl. Whose name is as beautiful as her. Can Marina save Nico from himself? Or will he be another lost cause? Rated T cause I'm paranoied.
1. Posidones Daughter

**Hullo so this is just an Idea for a Fan-fic. You see this was my dream last night and I woke up this morning and thought.  
"HM that's pretty interesting." So ya know I'm writing this. It's Marina and Nico so NicoxO.C but Marina is just a normal daughter of Poseidon. She's not like the most Powerful Demigod Hope you like it! Please read and Review!**

* * *

**Summary. Nico di Angelo hasn't been to camp since the end of the giant war. Now an outcast. He's become bitterer and more hateful since. And it doesn't help that he spends every second of every day in the Underworld. Helping his father carry out plans. But now Hades has found out that Poseidon has a daughter and he sends Nico to go and get her. Nico doesn't know why but he's drawn to this girl. Whose name is as beautiful as her. Can Marina save Nico from himself? Or will he be another lost cause? (Full summary inside.)**

* * *

Chapter 1

Nico di Angelo stood by the river Styx in the Underworld. He remembered when he brought Percy here to become invincible. Nico sighed. He hadn't been to camp since the end of the giant war. An outcast because he knew about both camp's and didn't tell anyone. So know he spent all of his days in the underworld, helping his father. And at the moment. He was waiting. Nico flashed back to that morning when he had received his task from his Father.

(Flash Back!)

Nico walked into the throne room wondering what he had to do this time. He bowed in front of his Father.

_"Rise my son." Hades had said. Nico stood up and looked at Hades._

_"What must I do Father?" Nico asked. Hades scowled. _

_"I have just found out that my _Brother_ Poseidon has another child. A daughter." Nico snorted._

_"He has a daughter? How old is she."_

_"Fourteen." _

_"Fourteen! But how was she not tracked by monsters?"_

_"Oh she was. She's just lucky. Now I can't have another little sea brat running around the place. So I've sent some of my skeleton warriors to bring her here. Alive. Go wait by the Styx and when she arriver's bring her to me." _

_"Yes lord." Nico said. And he left the Throne room. _

(End of Flashback)

Nico was starting to get very board. And then he heard the scream.

It was definitely a girl. Nico stood up and waited while two Spartan's dragged a small girl towards Nico. Her arms were bound behind her back. There were scraps and bruises running up and down her body. She was wearing a torn T-Shirt with a faded picture that Nico couldn't make out. Her black jeans were ripped. And she had on a pair of brown leather boots. Her dusty Jet-black hair reached her waist where an empty scabbard hung. Then Nico saw her face. Pale and beautiful it looked almost like ivory with. Blood was trickling from the corner of her lip and her sea green eyes were wiled and full of fear. The skeletons dropped her in front of Nico and saluted.

Nico nodded at them and they disabled. The girl looked up at him. Nico thought that if looks could kill he'd definitely be pushing up the daisies.

"So your Poseidon's daughter hue?" She didn't answer him. Don't you talk?" Still nothing. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet. "Whatever. Come on." He half carried half dragged the girl to the throne room. When he reached his father's place the two skeletal guards bowed to him. Chattering as they saw the girl. He pulled out his sword and pressed it against the girl's throat. He felt her shudder as the cold blade touched her skin. His father smiled.

"Well done my son." Hades said.

"Thank you father." Nico muttered. Hades' form shimmered and he shrunk down until he was the size of a regular human. He approached Nico and the girl.

He cupped his hand under her chin examining her face. She bit his hand. Hades' dark eye's filled with amusement her laughed and grabbed Nico's sword hitting her across the head with it the girl crumple to the ground.

"Nico take her to the dungeon. Then we'll see if she gets to live or not." Nico shivered. He bent down picked up his sword and sheathed it. Then he gathered the girls limp form in his arms and carried her towards the dungeon. Nico wasn't muscular by any stretch of the imagination. But this girl was extremely light. Nico winced. He could feel the girl's ribs through her shirt. He remembered after Bianca had died when he was living on the streets. He'd been Tired and hungry most of the time. Seemed this girl wasn't much better. He finally reached the cells and walked into one. He set the girl on the cot and was about to leave when he heard her say something. He turned his head. Her eyes weren't open so she must be dreaming. She was hugging herself muttering something about her brother. Wait did Percy know he had a sister? Nico found himself sitting next to her stroking her hair. Trying to comfort her. Just like Bianca used to do with him when he was having a bad dream. _What the hell am I doing? Why am I still here? _Nico wondered. The girl stirred.

"Leo?" She asked. Nico froze. But she continued to mumble Leo's name. _How did she know Leo? _Nico thought. True it could be a coincidence and this was a different Leo but there was no such thing as coincidences when you were a Demigod. He looked back at the girl and the emotion that played on her face hit Nico like a brick. Pain, grief, hurt, she looked lost. Just like how Nico always felt. He stood up and took off his Aviator jacket and covered the shivering girl with it. Then he walked out of the small cell knowing that he wouldn't be able to get that look on the girl's face, out of his head.


	2. Nico makes a new friend

**Day's Gone Bye chapter 2 rewrite... Yaaa didn't like the first version. I dont own P.J.O**

* * *

Marina sat in her cell hugging herself. She was staring at the picture in her locket. She missed Leo so much. A tear slid down her cheek and she hurriedly wiped it away.

"Um. Excuse me?" Marina looked up to see the boy from yesterday. Or was it _still _Yesterday? The boy was tall and skinny; a mass of Shaggy black hair fell into his eyes. Which looked like Obsidian.

"Um. I uh brought you some food." HE muttered. Marina nodded and looked away. "You probably hate me… don't you?" The boy asked. Marina stared at him. And Shrugged.

"I'm uh Nico bye the way." Marina nodded.

"Do you even have the ability to talk?" Nico asked.

"Yes I do have the ability to talk. But I do not want to talk to you." Nico bowed his head.

"Well why would you? No one ever wants to talk to me. The only company I have are the dead." **(A/N No Nico! I love you!)**

"Well maybe no one talks to you because you send Damn Skeletons to go and kidnap them." Marina muttered.

"I didn't send them. My dad did."

"Whatever you still helped." Nico looked at the ground.

"Well um I uh. Well at least I didn't kidnap you like my dad did with Persephone."

"Oh ya the whole Chariot thing. Your such a gentleman."

"Wait you don't seemed freaked out by any of this… do you-"

"Already know I'm a demigod? Ya I know what I am. I'm not stupid… I'm not weak either."

"I never said you were. But uh. Hades knocked you out with a single blow, so do you know Percy? And you're also pretty light and don't you eat? And you were muttering something last night, in your sleep about your Brother? And also uh you've been on the run right? So how is your hair like not gross and greasy? " Marina stared at him. She was creped out and shocked.

"Yes you did you just said it, well he's a god due, who's Percy? Where did I get this jacket? Why does it look so familiar? How do you know how light I am? Yes I eat. And oh my gods were you watching me sleep or something? And how do you know what my hair feels like? Are you a pedophile or something? " Nico looked alarmed.

"N-No I just meant. Last night after my dad hit you I carried you here and I could feel your ribs through your shirt and uh I put you in here and you were Shivering so I covered you up with my jacket, and uh you looked like you were having a bad dream so I tried to comfort you kinda like what my sister used to do with me when I had bad dreams. No I'm not a pedophile you just reminded me of me. I. Guess."

"So you were watching me sleep? Dude that is so creepy!"

"N-No I just Ah gods why can't I do this right? I'm such an idiot. I try to talk to a living person and I end up sounding creepy like I always do. Maybe that's what I am. Just some creep." Nico leaned against a wall his head in his hands and slid down the length of the stone. He sat there. Unmoving. _What is with this guy? _Marina wondered. _One minute he's talking really creepy and now he looks like he need's a hug." _She walked over to Nico and sat down next to him.

"I. Don't think. You're creepy. Nico" She muttered.

"You're just saying that to make feel better."

"No. I'm not. And what you said about me reminding you of yourself. Well. I understand what you mean. I never had that many people to talk to." It was always me and Leo… well at least for a while… then." She trailed off remembering What happened.

"Um?"

"Marina."

"What?" Nico looked up at her.

"My name. It's Marina." She said. The corner of Nico's mouth lifted a little.

"That's a pretty name." He said.

"Thanks Nico."

"Ya no problem." Marina held out her hand.

"Friends?" Nico hesitated. Then. Slowly. As if he were afraid that when he touched Marina's hand his would go right through her's. He took it.

"Ya friends." Marina smiled.


	3. Leo's has a sister?

Chapter three. Day's gone bye

Nico snuck Marina up into his room. Being careful so that no one saw, Marina to his room. She giggled at the Black Veil Brides poster. Nico asked her what was so funny.

"It's upside down." She replied. He started laughing. Then. he stopped.

"What?" Marina asked. Nico looked down at his shoes.

"This is the first time I've laughed since I was kicked outa Camp." Nico sat down on his bed staring at the floor. Marina walked over and sat down beside him placing her hand on the top of his own.

"You miss your friends?" He nodded.

"Well I miss my friends. Oh um actually I only ever had three. Leo you and…" She trailed off here.

"Annd?"

"OhjustsomeboywhenIwaslikeelevnIgavehimanAvaitorJa cketandumhisnamewasNicotoAnduhya."

"What?" Marina sighed.

"I said. Just some boy when I was like eleven I gave him an Aviator Jacket and um his name was Nico to." Nico stared at her.

"No you're not _My_ Rina?"

"Ya I. You see my full name is Isabella Marina Rene Foust Valdez. And I."

"Wait… Valdez? As in Leo Valdez?" I asked. Marina jumped up staring at me.

"You know Leo!"

Ya he's my friend why?" Marina grabbed his hand her eyes full of hope and joy.

"Please Nico you have to take me to him. You have to take me to my brother please!"

"Wh- Wait? Brother? But your dad is."

"Adopted brother. Please Nico!"

"I- Marina I cant if my dad finds out I'll be D-." Marina started to sob.

"I just want to see my brother Nico. I just want to se him." Nico had so Idea what to do. Deciding it would be stupid to pat her on the back. He pulled her into his arms into a hug. She cried into her shoulders while he held her, stroking her hair.

"Marina. How about we make a deal." She looked up at him. Her eyes puffy. "I'll take you to where Leo is. But you have to stay there. You cant come back I cant let my dad hurt you Rina?" She nodded. And rested her head on his chest. Stunned. Nico just sat there. After about a minute he realized that she was asleep. He chuckled and set her on the bed pulling the covers over her. He gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for the Jacket. Rina." He said


End file.
